Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon
Revenge of Diaboromon (also known as Diaboromon Strikes Back in the original Japanese version), is the fourth movie of the Digimon franchise. It is also the second of two movies that tie into Digimon Adventure 02, and the second autonomous Digimon film to be dubbed in American English. Overview In this movie that takes place three months after MaloMyotismon's defeat, the DigiDestined go up against Diaboromon again. Tai and Matt head back to the Internet to deal with him with Omnimon, while the younger DigiDestined go to deal with the rampage of a swarm of Kuramon (Diaboromon's Fresh form). With the help of Angemon and Angewomon (with T.K. and Kari), Omnimon was able to destroy Diaboromon again, but it turned out to be a trap, as his destruction allowed many more Kuramon to go to the Real World. This also trapped Omnimon,Angemon and Angewoman within the internet. Things go out of control when the Kuramon in the Real World merge to create a Mega level called Armageddemon, a more powerful and invincible Mega in Diaboromon's evolutionary line. It is so powerful that neither Omnimon (who had somehow blasted his way back into the real world) nor Imperialdramon were able to defeat it on their own even with the Giga Crusher attack which eradicated MaloMyotismon. In the end, Omnimon reverts back to Gabumon and Agumon to give Imperialdramon Fighter Mode his power in the form of the Omni Blade after the latter is injured in a counterattack, powering him up to Paladin Mode. Using his Omega Blade attack, Imperialdramon is able to strike down Armageddemon, splitting his head in half and causing him to revert back into the Kuramon. With the help of the energy from the DigiDestined Digivices and the cell phones from the other kids of Japan, the Omega Blade powers up and sends all of the Kuramon back to the Digital World. Cast *Reiko Kiuchi as Daisuke Motomiya *Junko Noda as V-mon *Rio Natsuki as Miyako Inoue *Kouichi Toochika as Hawkmon *Megumi Urawa as Iori Hida, Armadimon *Kae Araki as Hikari Yagami *Yuka Tokumitsu as Tailmon *Taisuke Yamamoto as Takeru Takaishi *Miwa Matsumoto as Patamon *Romi Paku as Ken Ichijouji *Naozumi Takahashi as Wormmon *Toshiko Fujita as Taichi Yagami *Chika Sakamoto as Agumon *Yuuto Kazama as Yamato Ishida *Mayumi Yamaguchi as Gabumon *Umi Tenjin as Izumi Koushiro *Takahiro Sakurai as Tentomon *Ai Maeda as Mimi Tachikawa *Yuko Mizutani as Sora Takenouchi *Masami Kikuchi as Joe Kido Staff *Original Creator: Akiyoshi Hongo *Director: Takahiro Imamura *Screenplay: Reiko Yoshida *Character Design: Kazuto Nakazawa *Animation Director: Kazuto Nakazawa, Kanta Kamei *Art Director: Shinzo Yuki Production http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/5/58/Button_small.png Block quote Block quote'Italic textItalic text'text--~~~~Insert non-formatted text here#REDIRECT Insert text'' This movie would not be dubbed into English until 2004, when Disney brought back most of the original Fox-produced voice cast (save for Joshua Seth, the original English voice actor for Tai Kamiya) to finish both this and the three subsequent films (with which they were trying to promote Digimon Savers, Disney's second Digimon season to be procured from Toei Animation). It was premiered on Toon Disney/Jetix (now Disney XD, as of 2009) in 2005 alongside the following three films in the Digimon franchise, and was shown separately from the other films. Link title --~~~~Insert formula here--~~~~#REDIRECT [[Insert text ]] Notes and References Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Digimon movies